


有效的健身方式

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 蝙蝠侠和超人分别从海王那里得到了一些有关健身的建议。





	有效的健身方式

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU，亨超本蝙，后JL背景；有一点海王夫妇提及，梗neta演员本身。

1.

在大多数时候，有个经济状况良好，手里还拥有大把现金的朋友帮衬大约是件好事。

比如明天就要交房租了可你当月的薪水还安安静静地蹲在老板的账户里，又比如牙医寄来的账单长达20英寸而你的保险只能帮你付5%。

当然了，身为一个氪星人，超人并不真的需要去看牙医。但作为一个刚刚复活的氪星人，克拉克沮丧地发现自己的工作丢了，社保账号被注销了，房子被银行拍卖了。而这一切合计起来，最终导致他在商店里选狗零食的时候还要仔细看看哪种包装更划算。

不得不说，布鲁斯确实帮了他大忙。

但又有些时候，特别是当你和你的“富豪朋友”在金钱的概念上有些脱节的时候，事情又会变得相当棘手。

就比如刚才：

“你是怎么设法从银行那儿把房子赎回来的？”

如果时间能倒流回3分钟之前，克拉克一定不会问出这个蠢兮兮的问题。他会礼貌又客气地跟布鲁斯表达他的感谢，接下来把话题引向要不要留下来吃午饭上，同时假装没有因为对方揽在自己肩膀上的手而感到心跳加速，然后乖乖地去银行那儿打印详细的抵押利息单，再盘算盘算找份什么样的工作才能尽快把这笔钱还清。

而不是现在：

“我把银行买下来了。”

 

2.

受淳朴老实的肯特夫妇影响——尤其是受固执的乔纳森影响，克拉克不喜欢欠别人人情，特别是当他偶然得知，两年前他还曾经砸坏过一颗属于布鲁斯的卫星。人总不能平白无故又心安理得地一直享受别人的劳动果实，对吧？

然而同样棘手的状况是，每当克拉克想做些什么事情，或是送些什么礼物来稍作补偿的时候，他便会发现套着韦恩企业执行董事的头衔，布鲁斯着实什么也不缺。无可奈何的克拉克只好换个角度，用奋战在联盟任务第一线的方式来减轻蝙蝠侠的压力。

不过事情反而因此变得更糟了……钢铁之躯代表着克拉克会在普通钢筋混凝土上砸出一个大坑，超级速度意味着他起飞时的冲击波能掀翻四周的玻璃幕墙，不会拐弯的热视线更是以上两者的次方叠加。总而言之，每当克拉克结束任务后看到自己身边的一片狼藉，他便忍不住在脑海中勾勒出一个可怕的场景：布鲁斯白天处理公司事务，晚上打击哥谭犯罪，除此之外的其他时间里都在为自己造成的损失伏案签单。

而这一切都让小镇来的青年感到了良心不安。

 

3.

可是还能怎么办呢？

肯特夫人给他的方案是量力而行，礼轻情意重，心意到了就好。

“试试我的秘密食谱？”玛莎建议道，“食物永远都是拉近感情的最好方式。”

这方法似乎不错，当了许多年单身汉的克拉克在厨艺上尚且算是精进，布鲁斯在夜巡归来后收到那盒刚刚出炉还散发着烤箱热气，同时充满了果香甜味的苹果派时看起来十分开心。他当着克拉克的面尝了一块，并夸张地称赞了玛莎的食谱以及克拉克的手艺。

“你一定得跟阿尔弗雷德分享你妈妈的这份食谱，”布鲁斯一边嚼着派，一边口齿不清地说。自克拉克从沉眠中被唤醒后的三个月以来，布鲁斯在自己面前越发地不拘小节。已经两鬓发白的中年人又故意提高了音量，耍赖般地冲着他那英国管家的方向重复道：“要是每晚夜巡回来都能吃上一口，那可就太棒了。”

而他们能得到的回应只有一声带着嘲讽的轻哼。

克拉克当然不会真的去拜托阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯烤苹果派，这与他要和布鲁斯“联络感情”的初衷背道而驰。克拉克也不太确定矜持严谨的英格兰人是不是瞧得上美国中部的传统小吃，更何况根据布鲁斯和他闲聊时的只言片语来看，阿尔弗雷德除了会几道撑门面的主菜之外，其实并没有多少下厨房的天赋。

所以克拉克便亲力亲为，每日凌晨卡着时间，或是带着苹果派，或是带着面包布甸去拜访韦恩庄园，反正他转行自由撰稿人之后时间相当充裕。

 

4.

不过好景不长，堪堪一星期之后，布鲁斯似乎就对他的宵夜小吃丧失了兴致。

特别是在联盟的集体任务之后，韦恩庄园的大厅里一如往常地散布着东倒西歪的超级英雄们。巴里的怀中抱着克拉克家厨房里最大号的餐盒，里面的残渣很明显15分钟之前还是一整块苹果派。戴安娜膝盖上放着一个堆满了坚果和蔓越莓的冰激凌碗，从质地来看那大概是克拉克昨晚从意大利带回来的GELATO。亚瑟则刚刚从厨房里出来，一只手上垒了6盒不同口味的布丁——克拉克前天下午特意烤的。

也许他该换换花样？毕竟连吃一周甜食确实会让人感到腻味。或者布鲁斯其实更喜欢来点咸味的零食？

但克拉克从阿尔弗雷德那里得到的答案简直令人咋舌。

“我很肯定老爷最喜欢的夜宵应该是煮西兰花配煎洋葱。”阿尔弗雷德语气相当诚挚地说道，“兴许再加上点生卷心菜和罗勒叶也不错。”他脸上恰到好处的微笑使这个诡异的答案听起来十分可信。

不过面对克拉克疑惑的挑眉和眨眼，阿尔弗雷德还是把嘴角抬得更高了一点：“我跟您开玩笑呢，肯特老爷。”管家先生戴上眼镜，不赞同地摇了摇头，“韦恩老爷当然不会喜欢啃蔬菜叶子，我猜对甜食的喜好大概已经刻在了你们美国人的基因里。”

我也不能算是100%的美国人吧。克拉克在心里悄悄嘀咕。

“但您得体谅一个40多岁的中年人不再年轻的新陈代谢系统。”阿尔弗雷德意有所指地看向了蝙蝠洞另一边存放的一套蝙蝠侠装甲，“您再多烤两个苹果派，我们的黑衣朋友就要换个新的腰带扣了——”他举起手中正修理的小玩意儿，摆弄给克拉克看，“兴许披风和钩枪的受力结构也得重新调整。”

蝙蝠侠也要担心卡路里摄入过多的问题吗？克拉克怀疑地想。

 

5.

从蝙蝠洞离开后，克拉克又注意到了倚在沙发上的亚瑟。戴安娜膝盖上的冰激凌碗跑到了他的怀里，克拉克注意到他的时候，后者正面不改色地把满满一勺坚果送进了嘴里。几个本该五颜六色的布丁盒也已经空了，显然是被吃布丁的那个人胡乱地堆在了一边。

克拉克看了看亚瑟身上连宽松t恤也掩盖不住的肌肉，发觉怎样燃烧卡路里这件事对他来说似乎是一个全新的领域。

“谢谢，你的身材也不错。”在克拉克向亚瑟提出这个问题的时候，对方这么回答他，“当然了，比我的还是差点。”亚瑟毫不留情地冲他眨了下眼睛。

“给点建议？”克拉克询问道。

“啊……大概还是跟地域有点关系？”亚瑟说，“你知道缅因那地方真的挺冷的，热量根本攒不住啊。”

“吃甜点也不影响？”克拉克对此存疑，亚瑟很明显是个爱喝酒的类型，然而酒精的热量通常会令人吃惊。

“这当然是偶尔啦！”亚瑟指着怀里的冰激凌碗笑了笑，思考了一会儿，他才开口说：“我要是说我们那儿平常以吃鱼居多，会不会影响亚特兰蒂斯人在你心中的形象？”

哦，当然，克拉克恍然大悟，怪不得那些美食专栏的减肥沙拉食谱里永远都有三文鱼。

“所以你就不做点其他运动什么的？”克拉克继续问。

亚瑟不置可否：“光是在大西洋上四处追海盗这件事就够我喝一壶的了。”顿了一会儿，他又补充道：“不过最近我确实有天天和湄拉跳舞来着，冰上热舞，听说过吗？”

 

6.

克拉克再次造访韦恩庄园的时候依旧给布鲁斯带了夜宵。食谱当然换了，从高糖高热量的苹果派变成了三文鱼热狗。全麦面包，绝对没放任何糖，煎三文鱼时只用了一点点油，除了黑胡椒粉以外也几乎没有放盐。好吧，除了他可能在挤蛋黄酱的时候下手有点重。

布鲁斯刚刚卸下披风，给克拉克递来了一个无可奈何的眼神。

“我想阿尔弗雷德大概已经告诉过你——”布鲁斯一边说一边解下了腰带，“睡觉前吃夜宵对我这个年纪的人的体脂率来说可不是什么好事。”

“今天换花样了。”克拉克照例把餐盒在蝙蝠洞的工作台上放好，“别担心，你瞧亚瑟每次酒精不减，甜点不断的样子，我已经找他要了点怎么健身的建议。”

“真巧，”布鲁斯开始脱他的靴子了，“其实之前我也问了。”

“是吗，”克拉克倚在工作台旁边，把布鲁斯乱扔的靴子踢到了一边去，“说实话，我觉得他提的建议应该还挺有用的。”

“你确定？”布鲁斯的音调升高了一点，“我可不这么认为，我看他是为了报复我才那么说的。”

“为了报复你什么？”

“大概是因为之前——就是你还没醒过来的那阵子，我总问他是不是真的能和鱼说话。”

克拉克“噗嗤”地一下笑出了声。

“好吧，我想亚瑟应该没有那么小心眼。”他评价道，同时把桌子上的一个茶杯递给了正四处找水的布鲁斯，“不过值得尝试一下，也许……”克拉克到这儿不得不停顿了一会儿，他感觉自己可能开始有点脸红了，“我可以给你当‘陪练’。”

克拉克说这话的时候布鲁斯恰巧刚喝了一口水，后者神情古怪地皱起了眉头，看上去差点被水呛到。

“当然了、我是说——”克拉克有些磕磕绊绊，“如果你愿意的话。”

工作台周边的空气以肉眼可见的速度凝结，克拉克大概真的脸红了，气氛冲着尴尬的方向急转直下。也许他有些越界了？但即使刨去克拉克沉睡的那半年多时间，严格意义上来说他们也已经认识了三个月又多一周半了，难道他们还没有熟络到能给对方当舞伴的程度吗？

半晌，布鲁斯才从牙缝了挤出了一句疑问。

“这是个邀请吗？”

克拉克肯定地点了点头，接着他看到布鲁斯有些吃惊地抬起了一边的眉毛。

“要是你不愿意的话也没关系。”克拉克说，“我知道也许我没那么合适。”

“不。”布鲁斯迅速地出声反驳了他，“我只是，以前从没想过你会是这种类型的，我还以为堪萨斯来的会更保守一点呢。”

克拉克撇了撇嘴，他必须得承认，亚瑟给他看的那些舞蹈动作可能确实有些卖弄性感的意思在里面。不过堪萨斯人再保守，他总归也还是个乐于接受新鲜事物的80后啊。况且只是在蝙蝠洞而已，又不是非要他跑到大街上去跳给别人看。

“怕什么，这儿只有我们两个，”克拉克耸了耸肩，“又没有别的人。”

 

7.

只不过是跳个舞而已，克拉克感觉布鲁斯的问题不知为何尤其的多。

“你应该能意识到……如果是和我的话，”布鲁斯现在开始带上些玩味的语气了，“这个过程会很激烈，时间，体力，缺一不可，你确定你能行？”

“我是超人，布鲁斯。”克拉克摊了摊手，“你对超人的体能评估有什么疑问吗？”

“哈。”布鲁斯从喉咙里发出了一声轻笑，“别这么盲目自信，克拉克。”

接着布鲁斯又问：“我们应该不是只‘练’今天一天吧？”

克拉克歪了一下头，肯定道：“只要你想，多久都可以，我随时都有空。”这听起来是不是有点太急切了？克拉克想，他只好又开口补充说：“自由职业总是很闲的。”

布鲁斯看上去好像还有点其他的问题，老实说，这让打小就习惯和朋友们直来直去的克拉克有些不耐烦了。

“你到底要不要和我一起跳舞？”克拉克只好径直问。

“用词真浪漫。”布鲁斯说，他叹了口气，“但我的答案是不。”

克拉克不得不说自己有些失落。

“你看，我跟以前不同了，”布鲁斯解释说，“我很喜欢你，克拉克，但我们不能就这样以同事的关系——”久经情场的中年人再次叹了口气，“不能就这样以朋友的关系，我很珍惜你这个朋友，我不想去承担这段关系破裂的风险。”

“那什么样的关系才可以？”克拉克发觉他听得有些稀里糊涂。

“别装傻，克拉克。”布鲁斯的语气突然严肃了起来，“亚瑟难道会和随便一个人一起‘跳舞’吗？”

哦。

哥谭人说话还真是曲里拐弯，克拉克想。

东海岸人民对舞伴的要求可真高，克拉克又想。

“好吧。”克拉克也不知道他哪里来的勇气，但无论如何他确实问出了声：“那么首先，你愿意成为我的男朋友吗？”

布鲁斯露出了一个理所应当的笑容，他的答案当然是肯定的。

“现在我们能去跳舞了吗？”

布鲁斯再次点了点头。

“卧室左边床头柜的第二格抽屉里有润滑油，等我洗个澡。”

克拉克听到布鲁斯这么说。

润滑油？

刚刚飞速摆脱单身状态的克拉克有些精神恍惚，我们要润滑油干吗？

 

8.

克拉克再次见到亚瑟是在几天之后。那时他刚刚帮亚瑟把一艘观光客轮搬到岸上去，亚瑟很大方地说要请他喝酒。

“不了不了。”克拉克拒绝了亚瑟提议，他还要赶回去收拾行李，布鲁斯给他叫的搬家的车过会儿就要到了。

“呃，我有个问题想问问你，亚瑟。”克拉克突然说，“还是关于健身的事，布鲁斯问你的时候你到底跟他说什么了？”

“啊，那个啊……”亚瑟挠了挠后脑勺扎着的发髻，“我只是建议他多做‘床上运动’，”他冲克拉克挤了挤眼睛，“谁让他总问我能不能跟鱼说话，怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”克拉克拍了拍亚瑟宽厚的肩膀，“应该是我请你喝酒才对。”

**Author's Note:**

> 杰哥的I fxxk a lot实在杀伤力太强了。


End file.
